Drabbles, drabbles and more drabbles!
by scarymez101
Summary: Collection of drabbles that pop into my head at random, sometimes annoying, times. Genres range from horror to humor- all characters. Rated M for dark/mature content and some bad language. Some light slash- don't like it? Don't read it! Simple as. Enjoy!
1. Screams in the night

**A/N: I'm goin with the flow, which tells me to drabble! This is my first one and an attempt at dark!Merlin... sort of.**

**No spoilers.  
>No warnings as such.<strong>

**I don't own Merlin (sadly)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Screams in the night.<p>

Merlin woke with a start, his brow shining and heart racing. For weeks he had heard it.

It always started the same. A dream. About a great battle- the battle for his right to survive. He would always come across wave upon wave of evil, enemy after enemy, each intent on destroying him.

The dream would intensify, growing louder and more vivid with each passing second, until he would feel a burning pain pass through his entire body.

Each nerve on fire.

He would wake suddenly, drenched in sweat and shaking violently.

Screams in the night.


	2. What Merlin sees

**So this is what Merlin sees in Arthur, or my take on it anyway (I'm sure you'll agree though =P)  
>No spoilers.<br>No warnings  
>Nothing is mine.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He sees an arrogant Prince... who has shown himself to be a fair and just man.<p>

He sees a bully... that has been seen to stand up for those who are unable to stand up for themselves.

He sees a show off... that has proven himself, on numerous occasions, to be a great warrior and outstanding Knight.

He sees a prat... that would one day become the greatest king this land has ever known.

Merlin watches the young Pendragon grow; learn.

He sees the bad.

He sees the good.

He sees the man he is becoming.

He sees their destiny.


	3. What Arthur sees

**What Arthur sees in Merlin. This was harder than I thought, because Arthur doesn't know of Merlins magic and their destiny yet.  
>No spoilers.<br>No warnings.  
>Nothings is mine.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He sees a tactless idiot... who always manages to say the right thing.<p>

He sees a less than useless hunting partner... that provides comforting company.

He sees a lazy, inadequate servant... that has proven his worth on so many different occasions.

He sees a coward on the battle field... who follows dutifully, disregarding any lack of weapons, protection or combat prowess.

Arthur watches as Merlin works. Watches as he obeys him, as a servant should, but questions certain actions... almost like a friend.

He sees the bad.

He sees the good.

He sees their relationship changing.

From 'Master/servant' to 'Friend/friend'.


	4. I will always be with you

**A/N: This one is a little morbid.  
>No spoilers.<br>Warning! CHARACTER DEATH- you have been warned!**

**Enjoy!...  
>If you can...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apply more pressure!" Arthur yelled. He was no physician, but he knew Merlin was losing a dangerous amount of blood.<p>

"I'm... sorry, Arthur," Merlin croaked, his usually pale skin even whiter.

"Shhh," Arthur said, trying to comfort his dying friend. There were tears in his eyes.

He didn't care.

He didn't want to lose Merlin.

Sensing Arthur's sadness, Merlin placed a hand over the gloved one that was trying to stem the bleeding. "I will... always... be with you," he whispered.

His gripped relaxed and the look of pain upon his face faded slowly.

"No..."

Too late...

Merlin was gone.


	5. Its all she knows

**A/N: I'd just like to confirm that I am obsessed with drabbles now (damn you FanFiction!) but its all good =P  
>Slight spoliers for 3.10... if you squint...<strong>

**I thought it might be a good idea to portray evil!Morgana as having no choice**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgana grinned as Gwen was hauled away to the dungeon.<p>

Preventing her and Arthur from being together was the first step in securing the throne for herself.

She believed that the way to get what she wanted was by force.

But that is what Morgause had told her.

Merlin knew different.

He had watched her closely after her return to Camelot... she had changed.

She was evil.

_But she doesn't have to be._

Merlin shook his head. It was a desperate thought.

He longed to reach out and help Morgana...

Sighing, Merlin prepared himself for what was sure to happen

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending seems a bit weak *grumble* stupid word limit *mumble*<strong>

**By the way, thank you to you all for reading =)**

**Reviews make me and Merlin happy ^_^**


	6. The real reason

**A/N: I've had something like this in my head ever since ep 3.07 so I decided to type it up.  
>No spoilers.<br>Pairings: Morgause/Cenred. Non-explicit sex. Don't like it? Don't read it. You have been warned- flames will be squirted with my hose... garden hose...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgause may have been a powerful priestess of the Old Religion, but she had one weakness...<p>

Named Cenred.

From the moment they'd met, they knew what it was they wanted; each other.

It was on a calm night that Cenred decided to make his move.

He took the sorceress by the hand and led her to his chambers.

He undressed her and teased her, caressing her soft skin with the light brush of his lips.

As she peaked at the point of pure ecstasy, her eyes flashed- brilliant gold.

The calm night was no more; thunder rolling across the skies.


	7. The demon of the full moon

**A/N: Just an idea that came to me before I went to bed- I had to write it down because I couldn't sleep with it buzzing around my head like an angry bee, so here it is.**

**Arthur is a werewolf... weird I know, but just go with it.  
>No spoilers.<br>Violence referred to- very mildly described.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

_Everywhere._

_It's on my hands... It's in my hair..._

_Oh! Oh God! It's in my mouth!_

Arthur shot to his feet to find himself in an unfamiliar forest.

He tried to run, but something made him stumble. Cursing, he turned to see what made him trip.

His heart sank when he caught a glimpse of raven hair, matted with dirt and blood.

"Merlin..." Arthur whimpered.

Merlin groaned. "Arthur... It worked... I cured you."

"How?"

"... By cursing myself."

"... It'll destroy you."

"I have magic, I'll cope."

Arthur smiled.

Merlin had saved Arthurs life, by endangering his own... again.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about making this another death fic, but I thought against it. Merlin gets enough stick on the show, what with being poisoned, kidnapped, chased, beaten up etc. I thought it may tip him over the edge if he were to be killed by a werewolf too. Plus the fact that my other ones have been either serious, sombre or just morbid, adding more death would just cause heads to explode.<strong>

**My next one will be lighter, I promise, and I'll try to make it funny =P**

**Hugs to anyone who got my reference (if a little bit vague) to Darren Shan- an awesome (_actual_) author if I do say so myself ^_^**


	8. You go girl!

**A/N: I've been uploading nothing but serious or depressing drabbles, so here is a lighter one.**

**My attempt at humour =/ hope you like it.  
>No spoilers.<br>Warnings: girl!Arthur.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin... What's this?" Gaius asked, holding up a silk dress.<p>

"Ah... I can explain..."

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

"This is all you fault Merlin!" His voice was high and squeaky.

"When I called you a girl, I didn't mean literally!"

Arthur was a woman. A very voluptuous one at that.

And Merlin couldn't help but stare.

"What are you looking at?"

Merlin went red. "Nothing."

"Hand me the dress- and don't look!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He handed... her... the dress. "You always did look good in red."

Merlin had to duck to avoid the silver goblet that was thrown his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think ^_^<strong>


	9. I want to feel!

**A/N: This ones an AU and contains slash as well as Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it- I don't need people flaming and complaining. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
>No spoilers.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"There!" Merlin exclaimed.<p>

"Where?"

"Right there."

"I don't feel anything," Arthur grumbled. He was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Maybe she doesn't like you?"

"Rubbish. How could she dislike her father?"

"What does that make me then?" Merlin asked.

"Her mother, obviously."

"Just because I'm the pregnant one, doesn't make me the mother."

"Of course it does."

"There!" Merlin said, as their daughter kicked again.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's round belly expectantly. "... Nothing."

"She's going to be a handful," Merlin laughed.

Just as Arthur was about to move his hand, he felt a fluttering kick that made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R- Merlin is craving reviews and gets incredibly cranky if he doesn't get them *looks at ou with puppy dog eyes*<strong>


	10. An unexpected vistor

**A/N: Just another idea that hit me and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is!**

**No spoilers.  
>No warnings.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"MERLIN!"<p>

Merlin cringed as he heard Arthur's yell. "Yes Sire?"

"What the hell is _that_?"

"He needed somewhere to sleep..."

"My bedroom?" Arthur thundered. "Why not yours?"

"It needs to be warm for him- your chambers are warmer than mine."

"I want him gone when I get back."

"But-"

Arthur held up his hand and looked at Merlin with daggers in his eyes. "Find somewhere else for him- I don't want to find my chambers burnt to the ground."

The baby dragon shrieked gleefully and flew onto the bed.

"Not my bed," Arthur groaned.

Merlin laughed.

The dragon gurgled happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R- flames will be squirted with my hose... garden hose that is =P<strong>


	11. Uh What?

**A/N: A sequel (kind of) to my fic 'It All Started With A Twig'. It isn't necessary to read it before reading this, but I recommened so you fully understand whats going on =)**

**No spoilers.  
>No warnings.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Arthur asked breathlessly.<p>

"Yeah?"

"We need to polish the pigs."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

They had been hunting in the forest when they'd heard screams. They rushed to investigate and found a young woman being held captive by a renegade sorcerer. Arthur had managed to free the woman, but he was hit with a spell. Merlin had whispered an incantation of his own, turning the evil man into dust.

"We must gather corn," Arthur said, a frown on his face showing he didn't know what he was saying.

Merlin groaned as he realised what was happening. "Not again," he groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R- flames will be squirted with my hose... garden hose that is =P<strong>


	12. Return of the beast

**A/N: This is sort of a sequel to 'The demon of the full moon'. You don't have to read it, but this drabble will make more sense if you do =)**

**No spoilers  
>Dark themes implied.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin howled as the beast within clawed at the inside of his skull, desperately trying to break free.<p>

"No!" He yowled. He clutched his head. "I won't let you take over!"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"Stay back!" Growled Merlin. His eyes were turning yellow, but not his usual magical golden glow- the creature within was fighting, trying to escape.

Arthur took a reluctant step backwards, looking at his friend in horror, as he battled with the curse he had passed onto him.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, "I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Merlin howled, reluctantly giving into the beast within.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	13. The hardest decision

**A/N: This is a contiunation of the last one.**

**No spoliers  
>Dark themes- Merlin gets seriously hurt. Don't like it, don't read it.<strong>

**Enjoy... if you can**

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Merlin managed to scream, through the ripping and disfiguring of his vocal chords. "You need... to kill me!"<p>

"What?" Yelled Arthur incredulously.

"KILL ME!" Merlin repeated. "Before I destroy Camelot... before I... kill you."

He was losing the fight with the beast. His body was transforming, bones breaking and changing shape, hair sprouting from every inch of his skin, sharp fangs replacing his teeth

Arthur shuddered. How could he kill Merlin? His best friend.

But he knew he had to.

He drew his sword.

"Forgive me."

He plunged the blade into Merlin's stomach as his tears began to flow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	14. Release

**A/N: Another continuation.**

**No spoilers  
>CHARACTER DEATH! You have been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin howled with pain and the beast within screamed in fury as they both felt Arthurs blade sink into their flesh.<p>

Arthur let go of the sword and stepped backwards, looking at Merlin in horror. He stared at his hands. "What have I done?"

"You've freed me," Merlin croaked.

Before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin was engulfed in a blinding white light.

Arthur shielded his eyes.

When the light had died down, he looked and saw Merlin lying on the floor. Not moving.

"Merlin!"

He ran to his friend and cradled him in his arms, trying to wake him...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems dark, but the next one will be lighter, I promise.<strong>


	15. Relief

**A/N: This is last in the werewolf series and a lot lighter than the last few. Let face it, it needed to be!**

**No spoilers  
>No warnings<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the floor with the body of his friend in his arms.<p>

He had no idea how long he'd been there, or how long he'd been crying.

"I thought you said... no man is worth your tears?"

Arthurs eyes snapped open and he looked at Merlin... who was smiling up at him.

"Merlin!" He cried happily. He hugged the young man, not caring about their status, he was just glad he was alright. "You're alive," he whispered.

"...The beast is dead."

"... How?"

"I told you, I have magic."

Arthur laughed; relieved.

Merlin was going to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't kill Merlin- again :'( so I thought a happy end was in order ^_^<strong>

**Please R&R and my next one will be nice and light and (hopefully) funny =)**


	16. Now, now girls

**A/N: A _much _lighter one now.  
><strong>**Arthur is a woman... again. Oh, and so is Gwaine.**

**I realised my drabbles were severely lacking in the hunk that is Sir Gwaine! And what better way to introduce him to my drabbles, than to turn him into a woman! Heeheeheehee**

**No spoilers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Again? Merlin!"<p>

"Sorry Arthur."

"I don't know what you're complaining for," said Gwaine. "I quite like them."

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me, Gwaine."

"Maybe we should change our names," Gwaine mused. "Just for the time being."

"To what?"

"I don't know... but you can't go around calling yourself 'Arthur' with... those."

"Hey! Don't point!"

Merlin laughed.

Arthur was a woman- again. Unfortunately, so was Gwaine, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Just, turn me back," Arthur moaned. "Please?"

"Didn't I say he'd make a good Princess?" Gwaine muttered to Merlin.

They both chuckled.

Arthur pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	17. Who's drunk?

**A/N: Here is another light hearted one ^_^**

**No spoilers  
>Drunk!Gwen =P because I can =P<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had only been there five minutes, and she was giggling like a school girl.<p>

Merlin walked into the tavern and saw the cup in front of her, heard her giggles and looked at Gwaine. "How much has she had?"

"Half of a half pint," he said, chuckling.

"If Arthur finds out you got her drunk," Merlin said, shaking his head, "he'll throw you in the dungeon."

"No he won't," slurred Gwen. She looked at Gwaine, trying (and failing) to focus on his face. "If he tries... tell me, and I'll sort him out."

She fell onto the floor, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	18. Repercussions

**A/N: This is dedicated to Chezza456 who gave me the inspiration for this drabble ^_^ luv ya Chezza!**

**No spoilers  
>Gwaine is in jail for what he did to Gwen<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin shook his head as he stared through the iron bars of the cell door. "I told you so."<p>

Gwaine just shrugged. "You have to admit, it was funny."

Merlin could help but grin along with the clot-pole behind bars. "Yeah, just a little bit."

"No, it wasn't."

Merlin turned to see Arthur leaning against the wall.

"Gwen's sick as a dog!" He scolded.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "It's just a hangover, she'll survive."

Arthur looked daggers at Gwaine, turned on his heel and started walking away.

"... You can't leave me in here forever."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>

**I do realsie that Gwaine seems a bit OOC cuz I don't think he'd stoop so low as to get Gwen drunk, but meh he'll live lol**


	19. Lust

**A/N: I am going INSANE with the amount of revision I have to do so I thought I'd take a break and type this up! ^_^**

**So this is the first part of nine. I know, long series, but I got the idea when I was watching an episode of Charmed and thought 'What if Arthur got hit with a spell that made him experience one of the seven deadly sins?' So here it is! Well, not _this_ one, cuz this one's about Gwaine (I decided to have nearly all of the main characters- bar Merlin and you'll see why- be infected with a sin cuz I thought it'd be more fun)**

**I also thought it'd be more of a challenge to give them a sin which contrdicts their character. ****Now I know, in the show, Gwaine is portrayed to be a ladies man, but its never actually been shown. So...**

**I infected Gwaine with... LUST!  
>;-D<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

One such person was Gwaine.

* * *

><p>When Merlin saw him entering Morgana's chambers, he knew nothing good could come of it.<p>

He opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't. "Gwaine!"

The man spun round, releasing a surprised Morgana from a passionate embrace.

"Merlin," Gwaine said breathlessly.

"He tried to... kiss me." Morgana was dazed. Then she smiled and pulled Gwaine closer to her. They embraced, lips locked.

Then Gwaine began glowing.

Pink.

Merlin quickly backed out of the room when he heard moaning.

He shook his head.

_What's up with_ them?

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>

**And just so people don't get confused, they glow a particular colour (in this case, it was pink) when they have given into their sin =)**


	20. Gluttony

**A/N: Here is part two. ****Morgana is infected with... Gluttony. And she isn't an evil bitch in this series of drabbles- forgot to mention that in the first one =/**

**Don't confuse gluttony with greed.  
>Gluttony refers to the desire to consume more than one needs (food) and greed is the desire to have wealthpower/status.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

Morgana was one such person.

* * *

><p>She sat on a chair in her chambers, ordering Gwen to bring her more strawberries.<p>

"My Lady, you've already had four helpings."

"But I want more." She smiled sweetly, making Gwen roll her eyes and fetch more.

She poured herself more wine while she waited, an orange glow surrounding her.

"Morgana?" It was Merlin.

"Oh! Have you brought me something tasty?"

"... I hope you mean food."

"What else would I mean?"

"...You... Gwaine...?"

Morgana looked puzzled.

_What is going on around here? _Merlin thought, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	21. Greed

**A/N: Part three and I have FINISHED MY EXAMS! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! *sigh* I'm so happy a double update is in order! Aren't you all lucky ^_^ heehee**

**Gaius is infected with... Greed- slight spoilers for 3.03**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

One such person was Gaius.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the chambers he shared with Gaius.<p>

"Everyone is acting weird since that mist..." Merlin stopped.

Gaius was glowing yellow... and he was counting a large pile of gold coins.

Merlin frowned. "... Have you been possessed by a goblin again?"

"No." Gaius continued counting. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a little something for my services, is there?"

"... I guess not."

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be?"

"Probably," Merlin muttered. He left the room.

_Something is _definitely _very wrong with this castle!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R ^_^<strong>


	22. Sloth

**A/N: Part four, as promised ^_^**

**Uther is infected with... Sloth.**

**Sloth is the desire to do do no work at all, just lie around, being lazy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

One such person was Uther.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!"<p>

_What now?_ He thought. Turning, he saw it was Sir Leon. "What's wrong?"

"It's the King. He won't get out of bed."

Merlin frowned and followed Leon to the Kings chambers.

"My Lord?" Merlin called.

The rumpled pile of covers stirred. "Go away!" Came the muffled reply.

"You have council matters to attend to my Lord," Leon said loudly.

Uthers face appeared, a blue glow surrounding it. "I can't be arsed!"

They frowned, then bowed themselves from the room.

_What the _hell _is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R ^_^<strong>

**I know some of you might think that Uther is a bit of a lazy sod anyway, what with sending Arthur and the other Knights out to protect the Kingdom. But, he is the King and running a Kingdom must be hard work... I can't believe I just defended Uther... but I guess I did it so my drabble made sense... Oh, whatever- my mind has been turned to mush through all my revision.**

**Anyway hope you liked it =)**


	23. Anger

**A/N: Part five and Lancelot is infected with... anger.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

Lancelot was one such person.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"<p>

Merlin frowned as he heard Lancelots shout coming from the armoury. He saw a terrified servant fleeing from the room.

"Lancelot?"

"What _now_?" He yelled angrily.

Lancelot was glowing- red, which matched the anger he was experiencing.

"... What's wrong?"

"Being a Knight's so FRUSTRATING! That's 'what's wrong'! This is all your bloody fault! I'm only a Knight in first place because of you!" He stormed out, muttering expletives under his breath.

_I am going to go INSANE!_ Merlin thought, frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<br>Merlin is having a hard time, what with having to deal with everyone sinning left right and centre, and reviews make him smile ^_^**


	24. Envy

**A/N: Part six and its Arthurs turn!**

**He is infected with... Envy! (it was pointed out that I originally put this as anger as well =/ oh well... not any more =P)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

Arthur was one such person.

* * *

><p>"You know Merlin," said the Prince as he watched his servant clean his room, "I really do like your neckerchief."<p>

Merlin looked up from his work and frowned. "You... what?"

"I want it- your neckerchief."

"I can get Gwen to... make you one?"

"No." Arthur began glowing- green. "I want yours."

"It's mine."

"I know. Give it to me. I am the Prince. You will do as I say."

Merlin had to duck as Arthur lunged for his neckerchief.

_Everyone has gone stark raving MAD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	25. Pride

**A/N: Here is part seven.**

**Gwen is infected with... Pride.**

**Pride is thought to be the deadliest sin because its the root of all the other sins. It is what makes us refuse to acknowledge our weaknesses.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist enveloped Camelot.<p>

Everyone felt its effect.

Gwen was one such person.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gwen," Merlin said. "Have you seen people acting... odd lately?"<p>

"Yeah," she replied, putting the finishing touches on a dress she'd been working on. "I've not been affected though."

"Good."

"This is the best dress I've _ever_ made. It's so magnificent, if I do say so myself." Gwen began glowing purple.

"Um... Gwen?"

"I mean it's fabulous! Fit for a Queen!"

Merlin groaned. "I've got to fix this... you... all of you!"

"I don't need fixing."

_RIGHT!_ Merlin thought. _I'm going to fix this mess!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	26. Sorting out the sinners

**A/N: Part eight and Merlin is fed up with everyone sinning left right and centre. So he is going to do something about it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A strange mist had enveloped Camelot.<p>

All but one had felt its effect.

Merlin was this one person.

* * *

><p>"Right!" He said loudly to himself. "This Kingdom is under some kind of spell, brought on by this mist or dust cloud or... whatever the hell this is!"<p>

He made his way to the turrets and stared up and the sky.

Closing his eyes, he summoned the magic that resided within.

Snapping his golden, glowing eyes open, he roared a command, causing an enormous wind storm to whip at the castle, blowing the mist away.

The sun began to shine.

Merlin smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	27. Virtues

**A/N: The final part to my 'Seven Deadly Sins' series =)**

**Slight spoilers for 3.03**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Merlin walked through the castle grounds, watching people mill around uncertainly, the same question on their minds:<p>

_What the hell happened?_

He saw a sheepish Gwaine avoiding Morgana.

A guilty Morgana apologising to Gwen.

Gaius returning the extra gold, assuring the townsfolk he wasn't possessed... again.

Uther being bossier than usual.

Lancelot being kinder than usual.

Arthur even gave him the day off, muttering what sounded like 'sorry' under his breath.

And Gwen was running around like a headless chicken, apologising to everyone she'd said she was better than.

Merlin smiled.

Camelot was safe again... for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	28. It came in the night

**A/N: I can't help it- my drabbles have gone dark again =/... oh well.**

**No spoilers  
>Dark themes implied.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It came like a thief in the night.<p>

Soaring through an open bedroom window, it circled the room before landing noiselessly near the door.

Its body twisted silently; becoming human in shape.

The creature moved to the bed, staring down at the occupant, eyes filled with lust and hunger.

It stooped, inhaling, its senses being ensnared by the intoxicating aroma of the sleeping human.

In a flash, it sank its teeth into the soft flesh of the unsuspecting victim and drank deeply, before leaving, flying away into the night.

Merlin had no recollection of the night before when he woke.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	29. Unsure

**A/N: This is a continuation of the last one and will go on for a few more, but I don't exactly know how many =/ I just type what the dark plot bunny tells me to.**

**No spoilers.  
>Dark themes implied.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>How the <em>hell _did I get up here?_ Merlin thought.

It was close to midnight, the moon casting eerie shadows upon the vast castle walls and Merlin was standing on the turrets, staring up at the black sky.

He looked down at the ground, so far below... and got the sudden urge to jump.

He felt himself slowly lifting a foot and-

_No! What am I doing?_

He shook his head and backed away from the edge.

_I don't know what's going on here,_ thought Merlin as he quietly made his way back home, _but I need to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to know what you guys think =)<strong>

**Also, can you guess whats happening yet? ;P**


	30. Strange symptoms

**A/N: Part three of *shrugs* dunno yet.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Merlin began noticing strange things.<p>

Like how the skin on Arthur's neck suddenly seemed so... soft.

How food never seemed to satisfy him; he always felt hungry.

And how he seemed to despise the sunlight more and more each day, preferring to stay indoors until the burning rays had disappeared.

_What is _happening_ to me?_ Merlin thought worriedly as he ran from Arthur's chambers, after having stopped himself from sinking his teeth into the Prince's neck.

He took shuddering breaths to calm himself.

_I need to know what's going on_, he thought... _for everyone's sake._


	31. Finding something strange

**A/N: Part four of *shrugs* still dunno yet =P**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Merlin raced to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, trying to breathe steadily to calm his nerves.<p>

He turned and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except...

There were two small, pin prick sized marks on the left-hand side of his neck.

He frowned, running his fingers over them. They were pale pink and slightly raised, but they didn't hurt.

_When did that happen?_ Merlin mused. _I wonder if these are the reason I've been acting strangely. But how would blisters make me want to..._ he shuddered..._ bite Arthur?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading =)<strong>


	32. Prince of Darkness

**A/N: I now know that there are going to be four more, so this is part five of eight. The dark plot bunny attacked again and started poking my brain with a stick, so I spent half an hour writing the rest of this series of drabbles... being poked with a stick hurts you know.**

**No spoilers.  
>Dark themes and evil!Merlin<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Arise, my Prince of Darkness! Your transformation is complete!<em>

Merlin's eyes shot open. He was standing on the castle roof again, but this time he knew why.

The disembodied voice spoke again.

_You know what is expected of you?_

Merlin nodded.

_Then go. Fulfil your _true_ destiny._

Merlin smiled. But it held none of his usual warmth and kindness. It was cold... and evil; filled with a lust and hatred so strong, it radiated from him like heat.

He jumped from the roof and transformed into a hideous winged beast.

He flew towards the Throne Room.

Flew straight for Arthur.


	33. Promises

**A/N: A doulbe update, just cuz I can. Part six of eight.**

**No spoilers  
>Dark themes and Evil!Merlin<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin resumed his human form, bursting into the Throne Room, where Uther was entertaining guests.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "What-?" but he stopped when he saw the frightening look on Merlin's face.

"Now hear this." Merlin's voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone was listening intently. "This Kingdom shall, one day, be mine."

"You've been drinking," Arthur laughed nervously.

"No." Merlin smiled wickedly. "That's the problem."

He was at Arthur's side in the blink of an eye, gouging his fingernail into the Prince's cheek, marking him.

"I will return," Merlin whispered.

He transformed, flying through the window, into the night.


	34. Over the years

**A/N: Part seven out of eight**

**Arthur/Gwen and implied dark themes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been seven years since Merlin had vowed to claim the throne, and Arthur had been King for three.<p>

He'd married Guinevere shortly after his father's death, as well as lifting the ban on magic.

Six months ago, they'd been blessed with a son, who they'd named Christian.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the Throne Room one night when Gwen entered, carrying their sleeping son.<p>

He smiled. "You should be in bed."

"So should you," she smiled back.

Rubbing the old scar on his cheek absentmindedly, Arthur saw the colour in Gwen's face disappear.

He heard someone whisper, "I have returned."


	35. King of Darkness

**A/N: Final part (8) in this series. Another double update, cuz the dark plot bunny is getting restless *looks around uneasily* ... please don't poke me again =/**

**Evil!Merlin  
>Vampire!Merlin<br>MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Don't like it? Don't read it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**The rest of you...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin."<p>

"Arthur, Guinevere," Merlin nodded curtly. "I have come for the throne."

"You cannot have it."

Merlin leered. "Are you _really_ going to fight me?"

Arthur looked at his old servant; saw his white skin, blood red eyes and hungry expression.

"If I must."

"So be-it," Merlin cackled.

Merlin sank his teeth into Arthur's neck, draining him. Gwen screamed.

He turned and, in the blink of an eye, snatched the sleeping child from her.

"No!" She screamed. "Not Christian!"

He grabbed her throat, snapping her neck.

Smiling, he sat on the throne, taking his place as King of the Vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think =)<strong>


	36. Again? Merlin!

**A/N: Another non-evil one now- I think I need to tone down the darkness of my drabbles... but I can't stop! Oh well, I'll just have to hope everyone who reads these aren't of a sensitive/nervous disposition and no-one takes it to heart cuz its just fiction peoples!**

**I'm rambling now- sorry.**

**Anyways, a lighter one and its time for... girl!Lancelot! =P**

**No spoilers**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin... what have you done?" Arthur yelled.<p>

"He got in the way!" Merlin protested.

Gwaine was just staring and smirking to himself.

Lancelot was seriously confused. "_What_ is going on?"

"I was going to turn Arthur into a woman, but... you got in the way." Merlin grimaced apologetically.

Lancelot looked down at his now feminine form and let out a startled yelp.

"I'll fetch you some clothes." Merlin left hurriedly.

"Welcome to the club," Gwaine said.

"You mean you've been..."

They both nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time we got our own back," Arthur said, his eyes glinting mischievously.


	37. Its only fair

**A/N: This is what happens when Merlin turns one-too-many Knights into women and said Knights decide to get their own back =P**

**girl!Merlin  
>No spoilers<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What have you done?" Merlin squeaked.<p>

"We had Gaius whip up a potion," Arthur smirked.

"That turned you into a woman," added Lancelot, trying to hide a chuckle.

"We thought we'd get our own back," said Gwaine, looking Merlin up and down.

"Stop it!" Merlin squealed, covering... her... chest defensively.

Gwaine shrugged. "What can I say? You look... good."

The three Knights laughed and Merlin sulked.

"Come on," laughed Arthur, "you've got to admit that it's a little bit funny!"

Merlin pouted.

"You're right Gwaine," said Lancelot. "She looks especially cute when she pouts."

"I'm _not_ pouting!"

Merlin pouted... again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra-Geek likes to put Merlin in cupboards, but I like playing God and swapping the characters gender X-P... I may have problems lol<strong>


	38. Forever searching

**A/N: One for Gwaine now! ****This is set before he met Arthur and Merlin and what he might have been doing and what might have been going through his head every time he got drunk.**

**No spoilers  
>A bit angsty<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gwaine sighed as he put down his tankard. He stared hard into the container.<p>

_It never gets any easier,_ he thought. _I never find any answers._

"Gwaine!"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name and saw one of his new found friends standing at the bar, grinning stupidly.

"You want another?"

_No._

"Sure! What's your name again? David? Dante?"

"Gregory."

"Ah... I was close though."

He was handed another tankard.

He laughed with the others, but when he looked into his drink, he knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for.

_Mead never holds any answers._

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think- Gwaine is always seen as the life of the party so... yeah... R&amp;R! ^_^<strong>


	39. Still a spoilt brat

**A/N: I've not updated in a while and this one just came to me so I thought I'd add it to my collection =) not that these drabbles seem to get much attention any way, but, then again, I'm not doing them for praise (although some would be nice =P) I'm doing them because I love writing- the reason I joined this site ^_^**

**Ever so slight spoilers for 2.10  
>No warnings<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Please, Father? Please, please, <em>please?<em>"

"No."

Vivian's lip trembled, her brow creasing in anger. "You cannot keep me from my love!" She tore from her Father's chambers, rushing to her own, so she could sob into her pillow... again.

Olaf sighed. Ever since they'd returned from Camelot, all Vivian could talk about, was Arthur. How _strong_ he was. How_ brave_ he was. How _perfect _he was and how they were _meant_ to be together.

Olaf had brought forth the most eligible noblemen he could find, but Vivian still just wanted Arthur.

_It's like she's under a spell,_ he thought wearily.


	40. Lost and found

**A/N: THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 4.01! Don't read if you haven't yet watched the episode, unless you want to know what happens at the end- in that case read on. But, if you're like me and _hate _spoilers, DON'T READ IT, because I don't want people complaining that I ruined the ending for them. You have been warned!**

**Anyway, its a bit angsty and, like I said, spoilers for 4.01 I think I'm going to be doing a drabble on each new episode lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>No... No, Merlin can't be... dead.<em>

Arthur and the other Knights looked at Merlin's face; so pale and speckled with ice from his encounter with the Daroka.

"Help me," Arthur said quietly. He grabbed Merlin under the arms and started to drag him to the fire outside. Lancelot stepped in to help.

Once outside, they placed him on the floor near the embers of their fire.

While the others went to look for firewood, Arthur stood watch.

He looked at Merlin, his cold skin, his glassy eyes... and began blinking back tears.

"Arthur..." Arthur's eyes shot open.

"Merlin! You're alive!"


	41. Pain felt by all

**A/N: Double update, cuz I can. SPOILERS FOR 4.02! Do not read if you haven't watched the episode and don't want to ruin it for yourself yet. I don't want flames and complaints- you have been warned!**

**Another angsty one from the end of 4.02 so, again, _please_ don't read it if you don't want to know what happens.**

**From Merlins POV**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He shouldn't have done it,<em> Merlin thought as he sat on the end of his bed. _It was my duty to protect Arthur... _I _was supposed to sacrifice myself! Not Lancelot!_

Merlin had been devastated when Lancelot had walked through the tear between the realms.

He had been a dear friend; the only person, save for Gaius, who knew about his gift. He'd been loyal and true. Someone to confide in. Someone to go to for help- someone who was always there...

But he would never be there again.

Lancelot was gone... and Merlin knew he could never come back.


	42. What is this Kingdom coming to?

**A/N: So I was minding my own business when the plot bunny of sillyness hit me =P it was inspired by Monty Python's Holy Grail. If you haven't seen that film, I suggest you do- its awesome!**

**No spoilers, no warnings**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Quick!" Gwaine's voice sounded desperate and urgent.<p>

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"There's a creature terrorising the forest!" Arthur yelled as he and the other Knights tore toward the entrance gate. Merlin raced after them.

They reached a clearing, where a rabbit was inspecting some flowers.

"Where's the-?" Arthur started to ask.

"Shh!" Gwaine hissed. He pointed. "There!"

"... Behind the rabbit?" Arthur asked.

"It is the rabbit!"

There was a pause.

"You stupid sod!" Yelled Elyan.

Arthur sighed. "Have you been drinking?"

"... Maybe. "

"I've gone and wet my armour," moaned Leon.

Arthur sighed again as Merlin laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I do have to apologise to Leon for making him wet himself =P <strong>


	43. A new day

**A/N: Spoilers for 4.03! If you don't want to know what happens don't even read past this sentence! You have been warned!**

**For the rest of you, enjoy!**

**Angsty- from Uther's POV while he's lying in Arthur's arms.**

* * *

><p><em>He is ready. No matter what he tells me, he is ready. To become the King the people deserve.<em>

_I know I haven't been the best Father; putting the Kingdom first was the worst decision I ever made. Arthur is all I care for in this world. I was just so worried that he'd suffer... as I have._

_Magic cost me my soul mate... I wanted to protect Arthur from suffering the same fate. And yet..._

_It's thanks to magic I have Arthur in the first place... my son._

_... Maybe I was wrong._

_Maybe magic isn't evil after all..._


	44. What a mix up!

**A/N: Ok, here's a lighter drabble after the last one.**

**It's a kinda cross-over/parody/crack/weirdness... Yes, I am strange.**

**It's crossed with Game of Thrones (mainly the TV show because it's the same actor for both roles) and it's my first attempt at a parody- I've read quite a few, which were all good, but I'm not sure if I've pulled it off. If you think its rubbish, so be it.**

**Spoilers: none.  
>Warnings: some bad language.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgana and Mordred waited for Alvarr near the Lake of Avalon at midnight. They'd learned that Merlin had thrown Excalibur into its murky depths by watching re-runs of the show on BBC Three, and wanted it for themselves.<p>

"Where is he?" Morgana hissed.

As if in answer, Alvarr came riding past on a large black stallion, wearing black clothes and donning a black cloak...

He was headed North.

"To the Wall, I ride!"

Morgana and Mordred looked puzzled.

He gasped. "I'm supposed to be Alvarr, aren't I? Shit, I'm still Benjen Stark... Bollocks! I'm on the wrong _fucking_ TV show!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flames will be used to toast marshmallows<strong>


	45. Wimp!

**A/N: Another silly one now and Arthur is being a bit of a wimp.**

**No warnings.  
>No spoilers.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" The Prince's voice rang urgently through the castle, causing his servant to rush to his side.<p>

"What is it?"

"Get rid of it!"

Merlin looked and, when he saw what Arthur was pointing at, he couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking right?"

"No! Get rid of it!"

"You're telling me that after all the evil you've faced, not to mention the creatures that are supposed to be from myth and legend, you're afraid of a little spider?"

Arthur glared at Merlin from his hiding place behind his curtains.

"... Just get rid of it... idiot."

Merlin snorted. "Scaredy Prat."


	46. Now do you believe me?

**A/N: This one's a reveal, but done in a jokey way.**

**No warnings.  
>No spoilers.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Revealing his magic Arthur was going to be the hardest thing for Merlin to do... or so he thought.<p>

First, he tried telling him- plain and simple. But Arthur just frowned and asked:

"Are you drunk?"

Second, he tried doing magic where Arthur would see clearly... but Arthur wasn't looking.

So Merlin resorted to desperate measures, which brings us to Arthur's current situation.

Merlin sighed "Told you so."

"I believe you! Get me down!" Arthur was dangling in mid air, upside down.

"Promise not to kill me?"

"... Agreed!"

Merlin grinned. "Ok."

Arthur grunted as he fell to the floor.


	47. No longer alone

**A/N: Spoilers for 4.04! If you haven't yet seen the episode, don't read this drabble! You have been warned- I don't need people flaming and complaining!**

**For the rest of you...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin watched in awe as the two dragons soared away, the new hatchling clutching to Kilgharrah's scaly head, its wings too fragile to support its weight. He stayed in the clearing long after they had become a speck on the horizon and disappeared into the night.<p>

_He isn't alone any more,_ Merlin thought.

The Great Dragon had thought to have been the last of his kind for more than twenty years, but now the chance to save this great race of creatures had been seized and the dragons would live on.

Thanks to Merlin.

The last of the Dragon Lords.


	48. More than she knows

**A/N: Spoilers for 4.05! **

**I haven't updated in while because uni work really needs to take a priority atm, but I'm slowly losing the will to live so I need to drabble!**

**Like I said SPOIELRS! So don't read if you haven't watched the episode.**

**For the rest of you- Enjoy!**

**From Morgana's POV**

* * *

><p><em>How <em>dare _she? I am nothing like Uther. Nothing!_

Morgana was furious at the thought of being told she was like Uther Pendragon, the man that had been the bane of her life for so long.

_Annis knows nothing of who I really am! I am more powerful than she knows!_

But Morgana was blinded by rage and had been for some time. She and Uther were more alike than she realised.

They had both yearned for power and the respect of the people of Camelot- they both wanted the throne.

But Uther had one thing Morgana didn't have: Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it seems a bit weak, but I've only got a fifteen minute break before getting back to typing my work up so =**

**Hope you liked it anyway lol**


	49. I hope he appreciates this!

**A/N: Spoilers for 4.06!**

**A double update cuz I can =P**

**Don't read if you haven't watched the episode, cuz I don't need people flaming and complianing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**For the rest of you...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Not again, <em>Merlin thought. _I've lost count how many times I've had to do this for Arthur._

He had turned into an old man... again, in order to reach Morgana's hut and destroy the mother Fomorroh, in order to regain control over his own mind.

He was staring into the flames where he had just thrown the evil creature.

_My legs hurt, my back aches and I've been thrown about the forest like a ragdoll!... At least I won't be killing Arthur in his sleep any time soon. Unless I have to his wash socks... then I might consider it._


	50. Unbearable

**A/N: Hello threre! I do apologise to those who read these drabbles regularly for my lack of updating, but my final year project was due in the week before xmas and that needed my attention more than these :'( but anyway, I'm back with a double update!**

**Spoilers for 4.08! You have been warned, and i****t is quite angsty.**

**From Gaius' POV**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The pain was blinding; too much for an old man to stand.<p>

_I will not break! _Gaius thought desperately, but he could feel his resolve crumbling, breaking with each magical blast that struck his body.

He felt his blood boil and his brain burn. He thought he'd die before he snapped and relinquished the information Morgana wanted. But he had to stay strong.

For Merlin.

_... I don't want to die... I don't know how much more I can take! My mind is on fire..._

He gave a mental sob as his will finally snapped.

_I'm sorry, Merlin... forgive me..._


	51. Why can't they see!

**A/N: Spoilers for 4.08!  **

**I've not had the time to watch every new episode of Merlin so far (stupid uni work) but I'll watch them and try and update soon.**

**From Merlins POV**

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as the Knights fought over who was going to take care of Lamia, and shook his head.<p>

_They're like a pack of wild animals,_ he thought. _I've never seen them like this._

He had noticed how they had changed since the rescued this bedraggled young woman; they had come to treat him like an enemy...

_At least Gwen sees it as well... I can't even glance at Lamia without someone screaming at me or threatening me!_

Merlin sighed and rubbed his face.

_I need to make them see! Those villagers need help... I need to make them see..._


End file.
